Alternatives
by Dogsbarking
Summary: Dr Carter before she travels through the quantum mirror, chapter 1 God damn phone. My first fic, please read and review.


Summary: Dr Carter before she travels through the quantum mirror.

Season: 3

Spoilers: "Point of View"

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but hey a girl can dream.

A/N: This may seem really confusing to start with but it'll seem familiar soon. I thought I'd try a different approach to a love story.

Notes: Hi this is my first ever fan fic, so go easy on me. Anything at all that is outta place or just wrong, please review. Cheers!

-

**Chapter 1: God damn phone**

**The O'Neill Residence, Colorado Springs**

Sam checked the roasting chicken in the oven, yep nearly ready she hungrily thought. "Aha gotcha." Came for the third time, from an echoed voice in the basement. Jack had been down in the basement for what seemed like an hour, she had heard frequent coughing, numerous shattering and an occasional "Goddammit!" The basement definitely wasn't the safest or organised place in the galaxy; she knew that for a fact.

Sam grinned and continued to check the rest of the meal. Jack entered holding a dusty wine bottle which he settled on the perfectly prepared table; Sam was about to turn when two arms wrapped around her waist.

"Happy first Anniversary" Jack wheezed in her ear. "Although technically it's not till 19:05."

Sam turned to face him and tried to fight back laughter, but failed; Jack stood head to toe in dust. As dirty as Jack looked she had to admit he was still the most gorgeous guy she could've hoped to marry. Jack obviously unaware, was figuring out how he'd been funny, maybe it was such a reoccurring thing people just laughed before he made a joke to save time. Sam pulled a cob web out of his hair and he realised and smiled.

"Dinner's nearly ready, but how about a quick drink?" Looking relieved that Sam had suggested this before him, Jack opened the waiting bottle while Sam fetched glasses.

"To a happy yet busy year, I know that after the Goa'uld attack warning 5 months ago and the fact they could attack any day has been traumatic but…" Jack began.

"Jack you know that "to us" and "cheers" is always good for toasting too." Sam interrupted.

"….but, I know that it's the best 5 months I'll ever have, because I'll know I was married to you. "A moment's pause with them gazing into the others eyes, Sam leaned into Jack and gave him an appreciative kiss. They pulled apart smiling.

"Cheers." They both raised their glasses but before they could "clink" the phone rang.

A grunting Jack caught the phone just in time. "Hello, Charlie? Whoa." Jack pulled the phone away from his ear, his best mate Major Charlie Kawalsky was shouting down the other end.

"HEY JACK, WHEN ARE YOU AND DOCTOR C PLANNING ON TURNING UP, HUH?" The room was clearly filled with chatty drunk people.

Jack turned and raised his eyebrows at Sam, shouting down the receiver. "CHARLIE WE HAVE A GOOD (checking his watch) 3 HOURS BEFORE WE HAVE TO BE THERE, AT 18:00!"

"WHAT! OH WELL, I'LL GET AHEAD START ON THE BEER, SEE YA."

Jack replaced the receiver with a "D'oh!" Beer was definitely Jack O'Neill's weakness. He turned to see Sam laughing at him. "Well, sounds like one hell of a party waiting for us!" Jack excitedly said. "Now, I think we were toasting before the major started yelling?" Sam pointed out.

Once again they raised their glasses and the phone rang. "Goddammit, can't a guy have a drink around here? It must be Kawalsky, again!" Exclaimed Jack as he raced to get the phone once more.

"FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD KAWALSKY!" Jack shouted. "I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU, MEET US IN THE BAR AT 18:00! WE….ah (clearing his throat) General…I…err...sorry sir. I..I thought you err…sir!"

Jack faced Sam, instantly she could tell something was wrong by the tone of his voice and facial expression, he turned away again. "Yes sir...right away sir." He hung up. Jack disappointedly rested with his hands on the neatly set table, his head lowered.

Putting a hand on his shoulder, Sam worriedly asked her husband. "Jack what was that all about? Jack?"

"It's the Goa'uld Sam; NASA satellites have spotted their ships entering the solar system."

-

_Thanks for reading, please review, do you want more?_


End file.
